This invention relates to programmable logic devices (“PLDs”) and other integrated circuits of that general type (all generically referred to for convenience as PLDs). More particularly, the invention relates to high-speed serial data receiver circuitry for inclusion on PLDs.
PLDs are intended as relatively general-purpose devices. A PLD can be programmed (configured) to meet any need within the range of needs that the PLD is designed to support. A PLD may be equipped with high-speed serial data communication circuitry, whereby the PLD can transmit serial data to and/or receive serial data from circuitry that is external to the PLD. In that case, it is desirable for the high-speed serial data communication circuitry of the PLD to be able to support various communication protocols that various users of the PLD product may wish to employ. It is also desirable for the PLD's high-speed serial data communication circuitry to be able to perform successfully in various circuit or system contexts. This invention provides high-speed serial data receiver circuitry that can be configured to meet a wide range of possible needs.